


Shiro/Matt One Shots

by tomekurata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Galra, Alternate Universe - No Voltron, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - War, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, FTM Matt Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Allura, M/M, MTF Pidge, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Kerberos Mission, There's a ton of AUs in this, Trans Holt Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomekurata/pseuds/tomekurata
Summary: This is just going to be a huge thing of a bunch of Shatt (Shiro x Matt) one shots! Requests are welcome!!





	1. Childhood Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Shiro and Matt are childhood friends who were the kind of kids who wanted to marry each other because they understood each other so well, so their parents agreed to arrange a marriage between the two, but when Matt was eight and Shiro was ten, Shiro and his family moved back to Japan for a family emergency before they ever got married when Matt turned eighteen. Fifteen years pass and the two lost contact with each other until Shiro moves back to the United States, only to run into his fiance, Matt Holt, and the two had both forgotten that they were engaged.

As the plane touched the ground, Shiro could feel his heart race again like it did was he boarded the plane and said goodbye to his family. It's been fifteen years since he's been to the United States and he was so excited to return to live his adult life. Sure, Japan was too nice, but once you've lived there for a long, long time, it gets boring, plus there was so much he hadn't seen of the U.S., so that was something to look forward to. He didn't have to worry about going to American colleges or universities since he was free from school for good, so now he was free to do what he pleased. He actually had a list of things he wanted to do when he first got to the states, what a loser, and the first thing he intended to do was rent an apartment with what money he had and apply for a job as soon as possible before he could do anything else, and he did just that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few weeks have felt like only a few days to Shiro, but they sure did fly by fast when you're settling in America. He stayed in an apartment that allowed him to keep a pet, so he adopted a little Persian kitten he named Yuki, and he got a job as a cashier at a popular clothing department at the local mall in town, which got him paid a lot due to how many people came and went and how he did those little things that made it easier for customers and other employees. Life was so laid back for him in this country, and he adored his town that was always quiet and kind. He was glad he didn't go to the city or he would have a harder time there. 

A Saturday came and he slowly got up as Yuki greeted him with a squeaky mewl and rubbing her face against his chest. He chuckled, scratching her behind the ear before scooping her with his prosthetic arm as he tossed the covers off of him, stretching his legs and his free arm as he slowly got up. He dragged his legs to the kitchen, Yuki meowing impatiently for him to feed her as he set her down on the counter before crouching down and pulling out a half full bag of cat food, pouring the contents in her pink metal bowl. She purred in thanks before Shiro left the kitchen to get dressed since he decided to eat breakfast at his favorite cafe a couple of blocks from his apartment building. He changed into some baggy jeans and threw on a graphic T-shirt of some metal band he couldn't remember the name of, it belonged to his identical twin, Ryou, before walking to the bathroom to freshen himself up before leaving. Once he was ready, he made his way back to the kitchen, kissing the top of his kitten's head, who was still munching on her food and mumbled a quiet goodbye before unlocking his apartment door and locking it behind him as he left his apartment. He sluggishly walked down the halls, waving to and saying good morning to other people as he walked past them before reaching the elevator and taking it to the bottom floor. When reaching the bottom floor, the tall Japanese man stepped out of the elevator and left the building. As he made his way to the cafe, he waved to other people who had waved to him first, this had to be his favorite part about his mornings in this morning. The streets were barely crowded and there was so much room to put in new buildings, other people would've found this town to be boring, but Shiro adored it with all his heart since this was the same town he grew up in. Without looking where he was going, he accidentally ran into someone and that person nearly fell over, but he quickly caught their hand, pulling them into his chest by accident. A few seconds past before he realized his mistake and he let them go, backing up, "Shit, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Shiro apologized, holding his hands up as if surrendering.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," the person said. Their voice sounded strangely familiar and he got a good look at the person standing in front of him. The person was a young college student in his early twenties who stood at 5'4" and was dressed in a grey hoodie with the word "GOOGLE" on it and wore baggy jeans. The college student had curly, golden brown hair and light brown freckles decorating his face, neck and collarbones with matching golden brown eyes that were hidden behind his circular glasses. 

It took a few moments before he spoke again, "Are you.. Matthew Holt?" He asked softly, immediately regretting what he said and almost ran away in embarrassment before the boy nodded in response, a confused look on his face.

It took him a few moments as well until he gasped, "Kashi, is that you??" He asked, his voice filled with excitement.

Shiro's dark eyes lit up, "Y-Yeah, that's me," he nodded. Matt had a huge grin plastered on his face and without warning, he pulled Shiro into a tight embrace, who didn't seem to mind and hug his little friend back. 

"It's been forever, Kashi, how's Japan been?" Matt asked as he stepped back to get a good look at the taller one.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, it has been, Japan was nice and crowded, as usual, but it wasn't my cup of tea," Shiro answered, "sorry for losing contact with you though, Matty," he apologized, blushing a little.

Matt smirked and folded his arms, "I'll only forgive you if you treat me to coffee," he teased.

Shiro laughed, "Alright, nerd, I'll buy you black," he taunted back.

The smaller man looked offended, "You wouldn't," he huffed playfully, "black coffee is so gross."

The other snorted, "Hey, I like black coffee," he smiled, patting Matt's head.

Matt pouted playfully at Shiro, which made the other blush since Matt had the cutest pouts ever. The two started walking to the cafe Shiro was planning to go to in the first place and conversed along the way. Matt was in college and was taking biology since that was always something he loved. It fit him. He was glad he ran into Matt, it wasn't until now that he realized how much he missed him, but it also wasn't until now that he realized he still had strong feelings for him. Yes, he had a big crush on him and wanted nothing more than to be his. As they entered the cafe, they still hadn't stopped talking about things that had happened in their lives for the last thirteen years they had spent without talking with each other as they talked for two years before losing contact. The lady behind the counter politely interrupted them, asking for what they want and the two ordered their drinks and a snack. Matt ordered a chile mocha with a blueberry muffin and Shiro ordered a black coffee with a breakfast sandwich that consisted of eggs and bacon between two toasted pieces of sourdough bread. After ordering, the two sat down, picking up their conversation before they were interrupted, "So, how long had you been in this town?" Matt questioning, drumming his fingers on the table. It was a nervous habit of his, that was something Shiro couldn't forget.

Like Matt, Shiro was doing a nervous habit at the moment, and that was bouncing his leg , "Uhm, about six weeks," he answered.

Matt tilted his head, "Really? I haven't seen you once until today, shame," he sighed, leaning forward on his elbows and catching his chin with the palm of his hands.

He sighed as well, "Yeah," Shiro muttered, "you're still as short as you were when I left," he hummed.

"No I'm not, I'm just average height and you aren't," he retorted, using that adorable little pout again. God, he was so ridiculously adorable. Shiro was definitely gay for Matt.

They continued to chatter among themselves until the lady from behind the counter came over, giving the two their drinks and food. They thanked her in unison before she left, "Hey," the smaller one started, biting into his muffin, "you wanna hang out all day today? I got nothin' to do since I finished everything I needed to do," he offered.

Shiro's cheeks reddened and he nodded, "Uhm, sure! Yeah!" He nodded, nervously taking a bite of his sandwich.

The other noticed that the Japanese man was bouncing his leg a lot, "Is something wrong? Whenever your leg bounces, you're anxious, right? You told me that when we were kids," Matt said, concern swimming in his face.

" _Oh, wow, he actually remembered that._ " Shiro thought, astonished that he remembered something as silly and as small as that, "Uh, yeah, I guess I'm anxious because, well, it's been such a long time since we talked and seen each other face-to-face, you know?" He laughed nervously. God, Matt made him so flustered and anxious without even trying. Damn him and his adorable little face that looks so kissable.

" _Takashi, stop, that's really gay._ " He scolded himself internally.

Matt giggled a bit, "Heh, I know how you feel, don't worry Kashi," he smiled, putting his hand over Shiro's larger hand. He noticed his little gesture and pulled his hand away, blushing furiously at his gesture. Odd. Shiro couldn't help, but blush as well. What was that? Probably a platonic gesture at the most. The two finished their mini breakfast in silence before getting up and after some debate, Shiro payed for the two of them and they left the cafe, "You wanna walk to the fountain? It's nice there," Matt looked up at Shiro, his golden eyes twinkling softly like stars.

The other nodded, "Yeah, the one we went to when we were little, right?" He asked. He liked that fountain, they went there all the time, especially during nighttime since they could see stars painting the dark sky and even some constellations. It was their favorite spot to go after the local park. 

The golden brunette nodded, "Mhm! I'm glad you remembered," Matt said, "I went there everyday when you moved back to Japan. I still go there occasionally since college has gotten in the way," Shiro couldn't help, but notice Matt blush softly when he said that and that was one of the many things he loved about him. The two men started walking towards the fountain had ventured to when they were half their size they are now. At times, their hands would brush against each other and they would jerk their hands away from each other in embarrassment, faces flushed. The atmosphere between the two was awkward until Matt broke the silence, "Can't believe it's stayed the same for this many years," he breathed, "look, it even has that coin you wedged in when we were in middle school," he pointed out, pointing at the old, copper coin that stuck out in between a crack in the fountain. 

Shiro laughed a little, "Wow, I can't believe it's actually still there," he said while laughing still. Up until now, he didn't think the town would remain the same for the most part, but aside from a few little changes, it was pretty much the same as it was when he was a kid. Amazing how much time can pass and yet so little can change. Matt and Shiro took a seat on the edge of the fountain, starting up a conversation about friends they had made over the years.

As Shiro rambled, a rain drop landed on the bridge of scarred nose and he paused mid-sentence. Not long after the first drop, a second one fell, then a third one, and another and another. Soon, it had started to quickly rain, and Matt and Shiro covered their heads, running under the overhang of a nearby shop. 

"Here, you're probably cold," Matt said as he gingerly put his glasses in his pocket and started to pull off his hoodie until Shiro stopped him, pulling the hoodie back over his skinny frame.

"No, I'm fine, besides I know a better way to get warmer," before Matt could say anything, his head was already on the Japanese man's pecs and felt Shiro's strong arms wrap gently around him, holding him close. Instead of protesting and pushing Shiro away, he smiled and snaked his slender arms around the taller one's shoulders. The two slid to the ground, holding each other close for warmth as the rain continued to pour, getting heavier each passing second.

"You know, it's funny," Shiro started, "it wasn't even supposed to be raining today, it was supposed to rain next week," he chuckled.

The freckled man beamed, "Yeah, it's almost like the rain wants us to never part, you know?" Matt joked, and Shiro laughed along, but he was kind of right in a weird sense. It did feel like that, and he was glad he could even be this close to Matt, he's literally sitting in Shiro's lap with his arms around him and Shiro was practically cradling him. 

The older man took a deep breath and did something he thought he would never ever have the courage to do, he leaned forward and made Matt look at him by gently holding his chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, "Matty, there's something I really need to tell you," he breathed huskily.

Matt's freckled cheeks were dusted with a dark red color and he gulped thickly before stammering out, "Y-Yes? What is it, K-Kashi?" He questioned.

He leaned forward more, so close that their lips were inches apart before he moved a bit away and leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "You have a bit of blueberry on your upper lip and it's been bugging me since we got to the fountain," Shiro pulled away, now gazing at a flustered Matt with a shocked look on his face. What? Did he expect him to say something else?

Shyly, Matt licked his upper lip, getting the blueberry stain off, "You have something on your lips too, Kashi," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact from Shiro for a moment.

"Ah really? Tell me where it is exactly so I can get it off," he told him.

Matt sat up a bit in his lap, leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own, giving Shiro a sweet and gentle kiss. Said man's eyes widen in shock as his crush kissed him ever so sweetly, he could taste the blueberry muffin on Matt's moist lips still.

The smaller one pulled away, face flushed, "I-I am so so sorry Kashi!" He squeaked, voice cracking as he spoke, "I really shouldn't have done that, oh God," he looked away, guilt swimming in the pit of his stomach. He just kissed his best friend he knew since kindergarten, surely Shiro would hate him now, even if he was aware that he was gay. Matt had a feeling he wouldn't like him that way.

His negative thoughts and doubts were interrupted by chapped lips pressing against his still moist ones and he noticed Shiro was returning the kiss to him. Matt fluttered his eyes close, kissing him back and pulling himself closer to him. The two sat like that, breathing in each other's scent, embracing each other and kissing like the world would end tomorrow. Eventually, the two broke the kiss and Matt was completely out of breath while Shiro was only panting softly, "God, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Shiro blurted, his cheeks were tinted a gentle pink.

Matt looked dumbfounded, "Wait, really? You've wanted to kiss _me_?" He questioned.

The other nodded, "Of course, Matty, I've loved you ever since we were little," Shiro confessed, "probably sounds weird when I say it like that, huh?" Matt nodded and Shiro laughed a bit, "Well, it's the truth, you understood me better than anyone else and was always there for me. I love you Matthew, more than anyone and anything," he told him sternly.

The brunette's face was redder than a firetruck when Shiro used his full first name, "I-I love you too, Takashi," he said softly.

Shiro smiled softly, kissing his temple, "Heh, you said my first name correctly for the first time," he teased. Matt blushed more, hiding his face in his chest and Shiro laughed, holding his newfound lover closer. Matt was right about the rain though, it really never did want the two men to part.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Matt and Shiro have been going out for over a year now, and the two seemed to get closer each passing day. Matt had finally graduated from college and works as a high school teacher in the biology department. Shiro still works at the clothing shop at the mall. Shiro's kitten, Yuki, was now a full grown cat and had taken a liking to Matt and the Holts whenever they visited, mainly it was just Katie and one or two or all three of her friends, Lance, Keith and Hunk. 

"Kashi!" Matt hollered from the bedroom. 

"What's up, babe?" Shiro asked as he entered the bedroom and taking a seat next to his boyfriend on the bed.

"My dad just called and said our wedding is in a month!" Matt blurted, looking panicked.

Shiro had a bewildered expression on his face, "Wait, what? I never even proposed to you though, how can we have a wedding in a month??" He questioned.

"A-Apparently, our parents arranged a marriage between us when we were much younger and we're supposed to get married when you're twenty-six and I'm twenty-four," Matt explained, blushing heavily.

Shiro chuckled, "Well, I'm twenty-six now, so your birthday is on the same month we get married, talk about an awesome birthday present to be marrying me," he smirked.

"Kashi!" Matt yelped, pouting at him.

Shiro smiled, wrapping his prosthetic arm around his waist, "Heheh, sorry baby, I just love seeing you get all blushy like this," he hummed, pecking Matt on the lips, "I love you, my soon-to-be-husband." He whispered.

Matt shivered when his boyfriend whispered and returned the peck, "I love you too, my also soon-to-be-husbamd," he giggled, resting his head against his chest.

The two had no idea they were engaged, but their parents must've done it in secret and told them when they were very young, and being the kids they used to be, they forgot all about their engagement. They didn't mind that they were getting married, they just wish they had more time to plan the wedding.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Shiro is a solider coming home from war after fighting for six years straight to meet his beloved boyfriend, Matt Holt at the airport.

Shiro found himself looking out the window of the airplane he had boarded, staring at the fluffy, moving clouds. Six years, six years of bloodshed and death, six years of explosions and pistols. He sighed, drumming his fingers against the window, it was almost hard for him to believe that he was finally going home after battling Zarkon, the leader of a large terrorist group that calls themselves Galra, for so long. He looked at his cyborg prosthetic arm, opening his palm over and over to keep himself entertained as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, a tangled string of white earbuds following after. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the Japanese man began to use both hands to properly untangle the devilish wire so he could do the one thing he wanted to do since he got on the plane, flying back to Los Angeles, California, and that was to call his boyfriend of seven years, Matt Holt and tell him he's coming home. He hadn't told him when he was coming back from the war and only told him news through Skype and letters, but today was the day he was coming home at long last to see the face of his tiny cute boyfriend. A small smile crept up on his face as the cord gave away, untangling in his hands, and he plugged the earbuds into the earbuds hole and unlocked his phone, opening his phone app to call Matt. As he clicked his contact name, he waited for him to pick up, which was almost immediately, "Shiro! Hey!" The cheerful brunette called on the other side of the line.

He smiled warmly as he slipped an earbud in, already hearing his excited voice even before slipping in an earbud, "Hey Matt," he hummed, feeling himself completely at ease.

"So, how's the war going?" He heard his boyfriend ask, a frown creasing his lips. He sounded so scared, it practically hurt him.

"Actually, I was able to go home with a couple of troops," he started, "we had finally managed to win the battle after years of fighting, and a cost of my arm, but my God, was it worth it because now I can see you." Shiro told him enthusiastically, a smile tugging on his lips.

There was a pause until he heard weeping on the other line, immediately he panicked, "M-Matty? What's wrong?" He questioned.

It took Matt a little while until he finally calmed down and was only sniffling now, "N-Nothing's wrong, Shiro, it's just... I'm just so happy! I can't believe I'll seeing you face-to-face again!" He squealed.

Shiro chuckled, "We've been seeing each other's faces for a while now, remember?" He teased.

Matt snorted, "Not that kind of face-to-face, you big goof!" He retorted playfully.

The two men talked for a while until the call started to get caught off, "Hold on babe, we're flying near some mountains, so the connection is gonna drop," he warned, "can you pick me up at the airport?" He asked.

"Of course! I'll talk to you later, Shiro. I love you!" He cheered.

"I love you too." The call dropped after he had said that, letting out a sad sigh, now he has to sit and listen to music instead of listening to his wonderful boyfriend's voice. He was about to close his eyes until a lady in a cart pulled up next to him, politely asking if he wanted anything to snack on before he hit the hay. He decided to buy some peanuts, paying her four dollars, purposely slipping in the other two dollars for the Hell of it, urging her to keep the dollars when she tried to hand them back. He munched on a few peanuts, before setting them in between him and the vacant seat next to him as he turned on some classical, calming music, lulling him to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . 

His eyes felt heavy and he let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms as he looked out the window, smacking his lips together. He noticed they were on a runway now, excitement sparking him awake. He almost couldn't contain sitting in his seat until they landed to a complete stop. Once the plane stopped, Shiro stood up, shooting his boyfriend a text to ask if he was here and immediately Matt responded with that was he indeed waiting for him. He smiled brightly, moving back and grabbing his bag from the top, yanking it down, pulling it over his back and started towards the exit. As people filed out, he looked around for Matt, but didn't see him, well his boyfriend was quite tiny so it shouldn't be surprising he didn't see him at first. Once he stepped down, he looked around again, until he heard someone calling out his name, and turned towards the left, seeing those familiar short brown hair with yellow eyes that he love in with ever since they shook hands when being paired up as a team. The Shirogane family was a close family friend of the Holt family, so it wasn't a surprise when Matt's father invited Shiro to dinner one night along with his parents and his identical twin brother, Ryou, to meet Matt and Pidge, who goes by Katie, but still doesn't mind being called Pidge, and because of that, he met Matt, who was soon to become the love of his life and the reason why he woke up every day and do his best.

His eyes filled with tears, happy tears streaming down his face as he made his way towards Matt. Matt looked up as he saw his tall boyfriend and took off in his direction, Shiro set down his stuff and he opened his arms as the other leaped in them, hugging him tightly and kissing him sloppily. The two stood there, kissing and crying at the same time as they stayed close to each other, as if if they weren't, Shiro would only disappear again, and it felt like they could do this forever until a familiar voice just _had _to ruin the moment, "Jeez guys, get a room," Lance hooted, snickering into his hands afterwards, causing Keith to immediately smack the taller boy upside the head, which caused him to yelp afterwards.__

__Still holding Matt close, he looked over his lover's shoulder at his friends, rolling his eyes at Lance's teasing, "Good to see you too, Lance," he responded, looking over at Keith who had his arms folded as usual, his resting bitch face never changing, "still the same as ever, Keith." He chuckled, setting the brunette down, holding his hand as he walked closer over to his friends.__

"Hiya Shiro!" Pidge greeted, obviously very glad to see him, he beamed at her and ruffled her short, fluffy hair before patting Hunk's head, who was on the brink of tears until he finally embraced his large friend, wailing about how worried sick he and everyone else was, and Shiro awkwardly pet his head, not used to the other crying as surprisingly, Hunk very rarely shed a tear. He shook hands with Keith, who quietly said how relieved he was to see Shiro was still kicking. 

__Allura looked at the other's arm, squinting her big, blue eyes at the metal, "Shiro, I hope you don't mind me butting in, but what happened to your arm?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like a cat. This apparently caught the attention of the others as well._ _

__He gulped, "Well, long story short, my arm was blown off by a mine and I was very lucky to be able to obtain a prosthetic limb," he explained._ _

__"I see, I apologize for bringing up a topic you probably didn't wish to explain," she said, bowing to him._ _

__He shrugged, "There's no need to say sorry, Allura, I would've had to explain eventually before Lance and Hunk decide to make up some wild story about how I became a, quote unquote, cyborg," he even threw in the quotation marks with his fingers. The woman giggled, and Lance shot a glare at Shiro, quickly defending himself on how he wouldn't while Hunk nodded his head, obviously knowing that's something he would most definitely do._ _

__The group talked for a short while as they exited the airport until they reached three cars, "Well, this is where we depart," Allura said, turning to Matt and Shiro, "have fun you two! We'll have to get together tomorrow and throw a welcoming party for Shiro!" She said excitedly._ _

__The Japanese man laughed, "That sounds perfect, I'd love that, Allura," he told her._ _

__As Allura and Coran got into their car and drove off, Lance blurted, "Yeeeeaaaaah Shiroooo! Get some with Matty boy!!" He doubled over in laughter shortly afterwards and Matt blushed darkly at the sexual innuendo Lance had pulled right out of his ass._ _

__Pidge gagged, "Gross, Lance! That's my brother you're talking about!" She whined, "I don't wanna hear that!" She plugged her ears, disgusted by Lance on how he joked about Shiro fucking her older brother. No sibling wants to hear their sibling's boyfriend or girlfriend fucking them._ _

__Hunk couldn't help, but laugh alongside Lance and Keith frowned at Lance's immaturity while Shiro and Matt were left blushing heavily. Shiro laughed in his elbow, obviously trying to dismiss the fact that he was flustered as fuck now, "Uhm, we should probably get going, I am pretty tired from sitting in a plane all day," he said rather quickly, his arm wrapped around Matt's tiny waist._ _

__Lance wiggled his eyebrows, "Suuuure," he taunted._ _

__Keith rolled his eyes at Lance before looking directly at the couple in front of them, "Well, it's nice to see you back in one piece, Shiro," he told him, "we'll see you later." He turned towards the car he drove with the others to get here._ _

__"Adios Shiro and Matt!" Hunk hollered, waving to them as he shimmied his way into the car, Pidge and Lance piling in shortly after then they took off._ _

__Now Shiro was finally alone with Matt, "We should get going too, Shiro," Matt said, smiling shyly at his boyfriend as he got into the driver's seat as Shiro slid into the passenger's seat. Matt started the car and turned on the radio, some cheesy love song started to play. How covenant._ _

__. . . . . . . . . . ._ _

__It took two hours until they arrived at their house. Shiro fell asleep in the car, snoring peacefully, Matt felt bad as he got out of the car and slowly opened the car door to his sleeping boyfriend. He looked so peaceful, but he wasn't going to let him just sleep in the car. Gently, he shook Shiro, "Shi," he called out softly, "time to get up, we're home now," he whispered._ _

__It didn't take long until he woke up, yawning then turned his head over to Matt, "Hey babe," he mumbled, leaning forward and gently kissed him before pulling back, "thanks for waking me up, I don't know what I would've done without you in my arms for the night," he unbuckled his seatbelt and Matt stood back so his boyfriend could get out. The two went inside the house, and it felt almost like a dream to Shiro that he was finally home at last, hand in hand with the love of his life. He couldn't have wanted it any other way. They stepped inside, the house completely pitch black until Matt turned on the lights, causing Shiro to cover his eyes as the house was quickly bathed in the warm light._ _

__"Welcome home," Matt giggled, looking up at his significant other who had just uncovered his eyes. They decided that it was better to just hit the hay the hay now since after all, Allura was planning a welcome back party for the soldier. They moved slowly into their room, both surprisingly exhausted and didn't even hesitate to strip out of their clothes._ _

__Shiro looked at his boyfriend, "How's the binder?" He asked him._ _

__Matt blushed a little, not realizing Shiro was looking at him, "It's good! It's been holding my chest together well and I still take it off every eight hours like you said," he added in, clumsily trying to pull it off. The other walked over to him, helping remove Matt's binder, which caused the other to get extremely flustered since it's been so long with he has seen him like this, shirtless and just in boxers._ _

__After helping Matt remove his binder and waiting for his tiny trans boyfriend to slip on a simple tank top to cover his small breasts, the two climbed into bed, holding each other close and breathing in each other's scent. Matt smelled like vanilla and pine cones while Shiro smelled like gas and metal, somehow both smells worked together perfectly._ _

__. . . . . . . . . . ._ _

__When Matt finally fell asleep, Shiro turned to his side, pulling the drawer open on his side table and grabbed a small black box. He opened it carefully so he wouldn't wake the other and pulled out a golden ring with a beautiful diamond on top. He smiled softly as he put the box back into the drawer, closing it and turned back over to Matt. He took his hand, slipping the ring onto Matt's ring finger. After placing it on his finger, he settled back into holding his lover close, and shutting his eyes as he fell into a deep, relaxing sleep._ _

__He couldn't wait until Matt woke up to see what's on his finger._ _


	3. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where in the first episode / prologue of Voltron: Legendary Defender, Pidge and Shiro do find Matt Holt and Samuel Holt on the Galra ship they raided when trying to assist Keith in finding the Red Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not writing in such a long time!! I've been very busy with school and I recently started dating a beautiful girl ( @DerpingToaster , check out my girlfriend's work! She's a beautiful writer <3 ). I'm gonna try and crank out more Shatt more often, so stick around!!

"I'm coming with you," Shiro announced as Pidge began to turn her back on the other two Paladins. She turned back towards him, eyes wide behind her visor.

"What?" Keith questioned, not expecting this sort of turn of events.

"I remember where the prisoners are held," Shiro told Pidge, confirming his words, "Keith," he glanced over his shoulder at the shorter boy dressed in red, "you go find the red lion."

"By myself?" Was Shiro sure about this? If he was, he better be smart about it, or all three, maybe even Allura, Coran and the other two Paladins could be in grave danger because of this new, rushed plan.

"Minor change of plans, you'll be fine," the black paladin reassured, approaching Keith, "just remember, patience yields focus so-" Shiro was cut off by doors sliding open, signaling that there were Galra soliders on the way.

"Run!" He exclaimed, separating from Keith and following close behind Pidge as the two began to search for the two missing members of Shiro's crew, Matthew Holt and Samuel Holt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Open up," Pidge commanded the little floating robot. "Rover", as she called it, did as it was told and open the solid door in front of them.

Shiro glanced at Pidge, grinning, "Excellent work, Pidge," he nodded, obviously impressed that she was able to reprogram the robot. As the two paladins entered inside, they were greeted by a handful of alien prisoners dressed in the same attire Shiro was dressed in when he crashed on Earth, a black body suit with a ripped purple crop top over the suit. Pidge called out for her dad, anxiously looking around, but when she didn't see him or her older brother, she could feel disappointment and despair forming over her head like a dark cloud.

Her sadness quickly washed away as two figures in the corner of the cell stood up, and approached them, both were humans and one looked almost identical to Pidge. Both Shiro and Pidge's eyes widen, tears forming in both of their eyes.

"Dad! Matt!" The green paladin cried out, leaping at the two human prisoners who happened to be Sam Holt and Matt Holt, her father and brother. She hugged them both tightly, weeping happily into their chests. The black paladin didn't move, and was in complete shock. Were these two men actually the two he knew who were captured by the Galra with him?

They both cried out as well, hugging Pidge close, "Oh Katie, my darling little girl," the older man sniffled, "you're okay, you're okay and here." He patted his daughter's back.

"Kat, thank god you're okay," Matt whispered, tears staining his perfect face, "we were both so so worried about you, we're so sorry," her older brother hugged his little sister even closer.

"Uh, sorry to ruin this moment, but we have to go," Shiro told the reunited family and other prisoners. On command, the aliens carefully slipped out of the cell, and reluctantly, Mr. Holt and Pidge filed out as well. Now it was just him and Matt, alone. The atmosphere was awkward at first, but the shorter male approached the other slowly, staring up at him with his gleaming amber eyes, and quickly embraced the Japanese man into a tight embrace, sobbing into his armor.

"Th-Thank you, so much, Kashi," his voice was muffled, but Shiro could hear him clearly, "thank you for ta-taking care of Katie... she l-looks amazing," he looked up at him, a smile on his lips and tears rolling down his cheeks, staining his purple shirt.

It didn't take long until the water works broke in Shiro's eyes, pulling Matt into an even tighter hug, letting out small, soft sobs, "I-I'm so sorry, Matty," he gasped out, "I'm so so sorry for l-leaving you and S-Sam here, I-I should've taken you guys with me," he pulled back to look into his eyes, "I completely understand i-if you don't want to-" He was cut off by a pair of wet lips crashing into his, forming a sloppy kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Matt pulled back, "I'll always forgive you, silly," he giggled weakly. 

There was a cough behind the love birds, and Shiro glanced over his shoulder, noticing it was only Pidge, with her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently, "If you two don't hurry it up, we're ditching you," she taunted, a small smirk on her face. She knew he cared about her brother a lot, but goddamn she didn't expect that two actually shared a romantic relationship. Matt quickly pulled away from his boyfriend, his face flushed a deep red, apologizing quietly to his sister and Shiro followed after Matt and Pidge, the three dashing to the escape pod where Mr. Holt and the other alien prisoners were. Once the prisoners were on board the ship, Shiro gave Matt a quick kiss on the lips, some reassuring words, and turned to run back with Pidge to their lions to get back to the others.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

After Princess Allura got them out of that mess and the paladins formed Voltron to fight off the Galra, Matt and Mr. Holt were with the other paladins, plus Coran and Allura, sitting around the table and eating some space food goo. The two had eaten quite a bit, half as much as Hunk, which told everyone else just how hungry they were. Once the two had finished eating, Lance couldn't help, but notice Shiro staring at Matt with a lovesick puppy dog look on his face, "Uhm, Shiro? You there my dude?" He questioned.

Shiro snapped out of his gaze, "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm here," he stammered, cheeks flushing, but that didn't stop his eyes from wandering back over to Matt, who happened to be staring back.

Lance furrowed his brows, "What you're doing right now, is pretty damn gay, Shiro," he taunted.

"You think that's gay Lance?" Pidge butted in, "you should've seen what they were doing on the ship!" She snickered.

Matt's eyes widen, face flushing even more, but Shiro swooped in to save the day, "Well, if you think that's gay, then watch this," he stood up and walked over to Matt, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek sweetly, "Matt and I just happen to be in a romantic relationship," he said in a sing-song voice. There was a pause before Hunk broke the silence, "Oh! Congrats Shiro!" The chubby teen chirped before stuffing the last bit of his food in his mouth. "So that's why you ditched me," Keith sighed, "I would've understood better if you just said you were going to rescue your boyfriend," he said. "Oh how lovely, Shiro! I'm glad you have found the one that makes you happy," Allura said cheerfully. "What a fantastic way to end a meal! Congrats Shiro and Shiro's boyfriend!" Coran cheered. Lance's mouth hung open, ready to catch flies. He had no idea Shiro was gay and apparently from how his facial expressionwas, it was groundbreaking news. Pidge snickered quietly at the blue paladin's ridiculous expression. 

They all shared a laugh and chattered for a bit longer until Samuel dismissed himself to get some rest. Coran popped up from his chair, helping the old man out of his chair and guided him into the depths of the castle ship to find a bunker for him to rest in. One by one, and even in twos, everyone got up and called it a night, without even stopping for some dessert. Today was an intense day, especially since it was the paladins' first taste in fighting Galra soldiers. Matt wandered aimlessly throughout the dark and spooky halls, shivering and rubbing his very skinny, yet somewhat muscular, arms, the castle was so cold, but not as cold as space jail was.

"Matt?" A voice called out and Matt leaped five feet in the air, letting out a very girly scream before he simmered down once he noticed it was only Shiro.

"O-Oh! Hey Kashi," Matt greeted, almost kicking himself as he heard his voice crack, "I-ahem," he cleared his throat, "I didn't see you there." He chuckled nervously.

The black paladin smirked, calmly approaching him, "Jeez, I don't think I've heard you scream like that ever since the last time we-"

"Takashi!" Matt cut in, face flushing.

Shiro laughed, "I'm sorry babe, couldn't resist bringing that up, especially with how adorably flustered you are now," he taunted, now only a few inches away from the shorter boy. He leaned down and passionately, yet desperately, captured Matt's chapped, split lips with his own softer and gentler one. Now that they were alone, he truly got a good taste of him. Matt tasted of copper, mainly from the blood, and of food goo, and yet he still tasted of home somehow, he didn't know how or why he did, but he didn't care. He just wanted to devour the small boy and keep him safe in his arms, to protect him from the Galra and all the other evils in the universe. The brunette was weakly pawing at the ravenette's chest, obviously trying to get him to stop and Shiro hesitantly broke away.

Matt was left red faced and panting, "K-Kashi, I'm sorry for having to break away, but you were literally sucking the breath out of me and squeezing me to death," he pouted.

Shirogane's face turned a new shade of red, "Uhm, sorry Matty," he gulped, "I just got lost in my thoughts and my body just kind of moved on its own," he defended, still very flustered.

There was an awkward silence until Matt got on his toes and passionately, yet quickly kissed Shiro before pulling away, "Did I surprise you?" He teased, smirking.

The man was completely silent and only nodded in response, which only satisfied the Holt boy even more. The two started towards the Japanese man's room and the two managed to resist groping each other while they stripped down to their underwear. They crawled into bed, Shiro cradling Matt in his arms and Matt resting his head against Shiro's chest. Eventually, the German male fell asleep and the other watched Matt's small chest rise and fall in his sleep and smiled softly. He looked like an angel, with his tossled curly brown hair and freckled face that could make constellations. Shiro yawned and for the first time in ages, he was able to fall asleep and get good rest, now that the love of his life is safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my Valentine's Day gift to my girlfriend, and I hope you all enjoy it!!


End file.
